


Offering

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: When you travel to Shady Creek, there is a tradition that has existed for nearly a hundred years





	Offering

I watched as Quspira slowed her horse down to a canter, than a trot and followed suit, curiously. 

“Hey, what’s up, I thought we were trying to reach The Run by sundown? Why are we slowing down?” I asked as I rode along side her. She pointed ahead of her and steered off the road and I followed her, looking to where she had pointed.

It was a stick in the ground, with a coat draped upon it. It was a colorful coat, but faded with time and surrounding it, was a fairy circle of white capped mushrooms. She stopped her horse and dropped down and began digging around in her pack. 

“It’s tradition for anyone traveling the road to leave an offering or tribute here, for safe travels.” She said and approached the marker. I could see now that within the circle were a few bowls with coins, ranging in value from copper to platinum. There were small bottles of wine and ale leaning against the other offerings, wilted flowers and even jewelry.

“Is this a shrine?” I asked, watching Quspira retrieve a ring from her pack and walk over to the circle of offerings.

“Of sorts. Are you aware of The Mighty Nein?” she asked, and I shook my head.

“I’m from outside of Wildemount. I take it they’re heroes or something?” I said and she smirked.

“Something like that, this is supposedly a grave to one of their members. He died trying to rid Shady Creek Run of infamous slavers. My Grandmother had been captured by them but was freed by The Mighty Nein. Since then, it’s become just tradition to leave things here. For good luck or just for respect’s sake.” She finished. I watched her place the ring down in one of the bowls and close her eyes, whispering a few words. A smile graced her face and she opened her eyes and mounted her horse.

“What was their name?” I asked. 

“Mollymauk Tealeaf…Molly to his friends.” She said with a smile and looked back at me.

“We can go now.”


End file.
